You Can't Change The Past
by YukiGirl21
Summary: On Christmas morning, Olivia finds an "extra present,"a book filled with Guardians' backstories including Pitch's. Saddened by Pitch's past, Olivia wonders if someone could change it. Father Time overhears her question, deciding that he would help answer her questions, by taking her back to the Golden Age. Olivia then finds herself facing Pitch Black, formerly, Kozmotis Pitchiner.
1. An Extra Present

**~Chapter One~**

North, or known as many children among the world, Santa Claus, flies above the town of Burgress, Pennsylvania with his huge red sleigh. However, this Christmas night, he has someone else riding along with him.

A young girl, who has auburn hair and grey eyes, wearing a yellow coat, peers slightly out of the side, taking in of the view of the town below her.

"Katherine! Who's next on the list?" North whoops, whipping the reindeer to go faster down towards the town.

The girl, Katherine***(1)**, smiles, and takes out a long piece of parchment, specifically made for all of the children of Burgress on the "Nice" list. Katherine glances down and reads out the first child on the list. "Olivia and Tommy Ackley, Lane #7 Tribout Avenue, House #2." She reads aloud.

North grins and says, "Alright boys! Follow the miss's orders!" The reindeer all made a horse-like sound, and swoop down towards the town, towards a red house. On the door is labeled, "House #2" like Katherine read.

North parked his sleigh on top of the house, and gets out of his sleigh, with a huge red sack over his back. Katherine hops out of the sleigh as well, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "May I go down the chimney with you? So I may write a note or something to the child? Or eat the cookies?" she says, giggling at that.

He smiles at this. "Hehahahaha, I guess I do need to lay off cookies. We have about billion of children to travel to." He pats his stomach, laughing.

Katherine smiles at this, and climbs inside the chimney first, going inside the house. She brushes the soot off herself, and faces a warm, cozy looking living room. A Christmas tree is empty, waiting for presents to be put under it.

She then takes out a leather book, and writes something quickly down in it. _13,00__th__ house that we made it too. Only about 10,000 to go. Nice house this is._

The girl suddenly hears a loud grunt from North, who is going down the chimney. He appears with a cloud of soot around him, and his red sack of gifts. "Katherine, help me with gifts?" he asks, rummaging through it.

She nods, and unwittingly leaves the book on the floor, and goes over to North obediently, fishing out another list.

North hands her a huge red box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. Katherine takes it, and feels something moving around inside. She puts her ear on it, and raises an eyebrow. "A dog?"

"Indeed. I put it to sleep, so that it won't make much noise." North replies, handing Katherine another present to put under the tree.

After they lay out the presents, the two of them are off in the sleigh, to the next house waiting for the presents for the children in them. Katherine's book, however, lays forgotten under the tree.

Next morning, in the house of Olivia and Tommy Ackley, the household wakes up to a Christmas morning. "PRESENTS, PRESENTS, SANTA CAME!" a young boy with black ruffled hair and blue eyes shouts, jumping up and down on a blue couch.

"MOM, OLIVIA, WAKE UP, I WANNA OPEN THE PRESENTS **NOW!**" Tommy screeches, running upstairs.

Olivia Ackley, a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, slowly wakes up, sleepy. Then she realized something: It's Christmas morning. Santa was here. Presents are here.

She throws the bedcovers off herself in excitement, greeting her jumpy brother out in the hallway. They both barge inside their mother's room, jumping up and down on her bed. "MOM, MOM, WAKE UP!" Tommy yells, bouncing up and down.

"Santa was here! Which means the presents are here! Which means we need to open it!" Olivia says, joining in on her brother's enthusiasm.

A woman wakes up to her children's incredulous screaming and screeching about presents. She smiles to herself. It's definitely Christmas morning.

Once she woke up, the two children speeded downstairs, to the Christmas tree. They both rip up all of the wrapping, before their mother could reach the last step.

"Cool, Santa got me that new Mega-Tron Robot I want!" Tommy shouts, happiness in his eyes as he runs around the living room with it in his hand.

Olivia spies a huge red box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it, with a name-tag having her name on it. She grins widely, opening it, and the next thing she knew, a black Labrador retriever jumps on her.

"Ooh! Doggy!" Tommy says, dropping his new toy, running over to the new addition of the household.

Their mother rushes over to them with wide eyes. "Now how did it get in here?" she asked in complete shock.

"Santa gave it to us!" they both chorus.

Their mother shakes her head with disbelief, scratching her head. "Sometimes, I actually think this Santa guy is real…" she mutters to herself. She then turns to her two children, still ecstatic over their new dog.

"Alright. You can keep it, but it's YOUR responsibility. That means you Olivia." Their mother says firmly.

The two siblings nod like crazy. "Yes, yes!" Their mother smiles, and hugs them, with the whole family happy and satisfied with their Christmas morning. Olivia then notices something else. A huge leather book lies on the side near the Christmas tree, untouched.

She wriggles out of her mother's embrace, and crawls towards the book. "Another gift? Maybe it's an extra!" Olivia whispers to herself.

Her brother, Tommy, goes over to her, interested in the extra "present" in her hands. Olivia opens it, seeing neat written entries in it, with drawing and sketches in it. Tommy quickly lost his interests, and turns away to play with his new toys.

However, Olivia's interest grows, as she reads some pages, and sees sketches such as Santa and the Easter Bunny…she grows excited and curious over this new found. She then hears her mother call both her and Tommy to eat their breakfast. Before Olivia goes to join her family in the dining room, she slides the book under her couch, and runs off.

Meanwhile, at the North Pole in Antarctica, Katherine looks frantically around for her book. "Oh! Oh! North, had you seen my book anywhere?!" she yells, looking throughout the Christmas toyshop, lifting up an elf from a platter a cookies, only to her disappointment that her book is not there.

"No, no see book…" North grumbles tiredly from last night's ability.

Katherine grows red in the face. "I need to find it North! It has all of our adventures, backstories…where could it have been?" she says frantically.

Back at Olivia's house, the rest of the day, the book is still in her mind while she was playing with her brother and new dog. Skimming through some random pages earlier when looking through the book, she named her new dog, "Nightlight."

At evening and after dinner, Olivia immediately takes her book with her dog, Nightlight, following her behind to her bedroom. Her mother glances upstairs, still playing a board game with her son. "Now why is she going to bed so early…?" she quickly shrugs this off, from her son's calls of her next move.

As for Olivia, she opens the leather book, spreading it out on her bed. She turns to the first page, and starts reading. Olivia read for hours, living through the adventures of the Guardians, and the narrator, Katherine.

Olivia was especially curious and fascinated with the Guardians backstories, known as the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and…Jack Frost? Olivia pauses at this. Now where had she heard of this before?

She then remembers her friend, Jamie Bennett, who lives on the other side of Burgress. Time to time, she would play with him and his friends, and once heard him and his friends chattering about the, "Guardians" and "Jack Frost."

Once when she was playing with them, gusts of winds randomly occur, snowballs being thrown at her out of nowhere. Olivia thought it was nothing, but now, Jack Frost _must_ be real. She grins at this, knowing that a Guardian is somewhere in her hometown. Maybe she'll be able to go to Jamie's tomorrow, and she could probably see Jack…

The girl then turns to the next page, seeing a sketch of dark figures, with a man dressed in black in the center of these shadows. Labeled underneath the sketch reads, "Pitch Black a.k.a Boogeyman, Nightmare King."

Chills run up Olivia's back. The boogeyman. The scary guy that hides in her closet and bed. Though she stopped believing in him about a year ago, she sometimes hears the cries of her brother in his night terrors, with him often running to their mother yelling about the Boogeyman.

Olivia reads the page next to the sketch of the boogeyman. She reads, "***(2) Before Pitch became the Nightmare King, he was once a hero of the Golden Age named Kozmotis Pitchiner. He had led the Golden Armies in capturing the Fearlings and their ilk, then volunteered to guard the prison planet they had been imprisoned in. He kept vigil for years, forced to listen to the prisoners' constant whispering and pleading.**

**His only solace was thinking of his daughter, of whom he kept a photograph of in a locket. But one day, sensing his weakness, the prisoners imitated her voice and hypnotized Kozmotis to believe she was being held inside with them.**

**Frantic, he opened the doors to release her, but was instead possessed by ten thousand Fearlings, transforming him into Pitch, the Nightmare King. His mind and heart had been so twisted with thoughts of vengeance, he sought to destroy the Golden Age by turning all good dreams into nightmares. **

**He plundered planets, extinguished stars and stole every dream he came across, leaving only misery and despair in his wake. He hungered for children's dreams the most, since they were pure of heart, and even turned some children into Fearlings."**

Olivia slowly absorbs this all in. The boogeyman used to be some General guy named, Kozmotis Pitchiner, or something like that? He had a family? A daughter?

_The boogeyman, Pitch Black, used to be one of the "good guys?"_ Olivia thought, wide-eyed with shock.

She closes the book, deciding that it was enough to read for this evening. It was 8:34 p.m already, and her mother would be checking on her in any minute. Olivia crawls under the bedcovers, but her mind is still swirling with the information she read about the Guardians, their adventures, and especially Pitch Black.

Olivia feels sadness welt up in her chest, remembering how similar how Pitch, formerly Kozmotis, was much like her father. How they were both in war and went off someplace, far away…

_I wonder what happened to Kozmotis's daughter? How did she feel about her father turning into the boogeyman? Does the boogeyman even remember about his own daughter? _All of these questions bounce in the child's mind, curiosity gnawing at her.

"I wonder if Kozmotis ever had someone to keep company with him, he wouldn't be so lonely and wouldn't be the boogeyman? Maybe that could've changed the past." Olivia wondered out loud, facing her window with the moonlight softly shining in.

With this final question, Olivia managed to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, a man dressed in white with clocks hanging all over his sides appears in the girl's room. He happened to overhear Olivia's question, and eyes Katherine's book.

He smiled to himself. "The girl wants to change Pitch's past, The Nightmare King? Ah, a child full of typical hope and wonder." He leans down to the sleeping girl.

"But girl, you realize, that you can't change the past…? Fate had plans for dear Pitch, unfortunately. Maybe I should show you how this is, for no matter how much you try to alter the past, it will not change the future. Fate finds her way."

The man raises his a staff in his hand with a clock, and pounds it on the floor. "Let's see, dear girl, how you would try to change this? Taking you back into the past, you will be able to answer your own questions...By the powers of I, Father Time, let us go back to the times of The Golden Age."

Wind blows dramatically inside Olivia's room, and a bright green light shines. The next moment, Olivia's mother goes inside her room, only to find the bed empty, with the moonlight seemingly shining furiously inside…

**A/N: (1) Katherine is from the book version of Rise of The Guardians, a chapter series called, "Guardians of Childhood." She's a twelve year old foundling who is the Guardian of Storytelling. Search it up the wiki if you want to find out more about her.**

**(2) DISCLAIMER: This information about Pitch's past is all rights to Rise of The Guardians Wiki. I don't own it. Kay?**


	2. Far, Far Away From Home

**~Chapter Two~**

Cold. It's cold.

Olivia's blue eyes open, to find that she's facing down on a cold, hard, grass-less ground. She shuffles around, finding that she is no longer in her pajamas, but instead in a simple green shirt, black jacket, and jeans. A red book bag is right beside her, as if it were placed there.

She shuffles up on her feet, finding that she is no longer in the comforts of her bedroom, but out in a frozen barren looking wasteland, emptiness stretching out for miles to come. Strangely, the sun is blue, and gusts of wind blows harshly around her, spinning snow in her vision.

"Hello. Olivia Ackley, is it?"

Olivia turns around, seeing a figure in front of her, holding a strange looking staff, with clocks and pocket watches hanging from his sides. She frowns and manages to muster from her hair blowing in her face, "Who are you?"

The figure chuckles slightly. Olivia tries to get a better look at the figure's face, but the dust and snow flying through the air blocks her vision. "I am Father Time, child."

"Father Time?" Olivia echoes. She had heard of such a person in legends and such, but what interest did she have to take in him? "Where am I?" she asks, worry and anxiety slowly rising in her chest.

Father Time laughs, amused. "No Olivia. The question is, _when_ are you?" He disappears in the next gust of wind.

Olivia looks around wildly for him. She then hears Father Time's ancient voice say in her head, "There's no need to look for me Olivia. I am off to another timeline to do my work. I have no concerns for this Age. Though my time is short, all I could say, is that I only bought you here to answer your questions.

"Go north, and you will see a cave. Go inside it, where your questions will be answere. The things that you need are inside your bag. I shall come back for you, in time." And the next moment, it seems as if his very prescence disappears.

At this point, Olivia is very much scared and worried at this point. It occurs to her that _some_ magic is at work, and that she could be _very_ far away from home. But Olivia is a practical and sensible girl, so she follows Father Time's directions, by reaching for the red bag from her side.

She opens it, to find various things in it, which she couldn't make out from the snowstorm. Her hands rummages around inside, and she feels the outline of a flashlight. She clicks on the button, with a beam of light shining through the unruly storm.

Olivia shields her face from the feeling of sharp-like needles flying towards her face, going north like Father Time said. The girl treks for about ten minutes, with seeing a small red glowing color ahead of her.

Excited of a sign of someone that could be around in this seemingly empty land, she runs towards it, full of hope. As she gets closer, she sees a small house besides a cave. Remembering Father Time's directions, she goes inside the cave, with curiosity of his saying of how, "her questions will be answered."

The black haired girl finds herself facing a man sitting on a chair, with a jail like cell behind him. Shadows seem to slither and try to claw out, reaching for the man. The man sits there tiredly with a slouch, staring off blankly off into the distance.

The man snaps out of his daze, noticing Olivia. His tired blue eyes widen in shock to see that she is standing there in the cave with him, and Olivia is equally shocked as well.

_That guy…he looks like Pitch! The boogeyman!_ Full-blown panic and fear shoots up to her head, with hers tumbling backwards to get out of the cave.

The shadow-like things trapped in the cell, howl and screech in pleasure, seemingly sensing Olivia's newfound fear and alarm. The Pitch look alike, rushes to Olivia's side, this time his eyes wide with worry.

He drapes his black cape around Olivia, and holds her firmly by the shoulder. "Young girl, just _what_ are you doing here?" he asks in clear alarm and surprise, his face crinkling up in concern for the slightly shivering girl.

Olivia looks up to the man who seems to look like Pitch. _He does look like the boogeyman…but he seems nicer._

One thing Olivia knew, was that the boogeyman has cold golden eyes that glow in the dark and black-coal colored hair.

The man in front of her instead has kind blue colored eyes filled with concern, and ruffled brunette hair.

Another thing Olivia knew, was that the boogeyman was a pale shade of grey of his skin, and that he is incredibly cold to touch, based from her experiences and nightmares about him.

The man in front of him has a healthy colored skin with a rose tint to his cheeks, and that his hands are warm and comforting.

"Hello? Girl, answer my question. May you tell me what and _how_ did you get to this godforsaken place?" the man repeats firmly this time.

Olivia looks up, no longer alarmed, but now worried and curious of why she is here. She then manages to say, "I-I don't know why I'm here…but I do know that Father Time took me here."

The man frowns. "Father Time? Who is he?"

Olivia would've explained it all to the man, but is much too shocked and tire to even say, so she just instead shakes her head as an answer.

"At any rate, you must go home immediately! But—" the man's face clouds over with a haggard look. "But I cannot leave this post, and cannot call for anyone to come for the both of us…"

"Why?" Olivia questions, with all of this being slowly familiar to her, though she can't put her finger on it.

The man rubs his temple, and he smiles wearily. "My—it's been quite a long time since I've actually talked to anyone, let alone have contact with another being. I've been at this post, guarding these Fearlings and Nightmare men for three whole years."

Olivia's eyes widen in surprise, sitting up. "Three years? That's such a long time." she says in wonder.

"Yes indeed," the man says, sighing. "But only just one more year—and I can finally get out of isolation."

"W-wait. Does that means that no one will come for us until another year passes?" Olivia whispers, her face paling.

"I'm afraid that is the fact, my dear." The man says, his face etched with worry.

Olivia shivers, her thoughts turning on her mother and brother, her home, her life. But now, somehow, she's somewhere else, somewhere probably far away, her home out of impossible reach. A tear trickles down her face, fear taking over her once again.

The shadows in their cage begin to laugh and hiss at Olivia's fear. The man's head snaps up to them and he hisses to him, "You leave her alone _now._"

The shadows only seem to jeer at the man in mock fear, but they swarm around, going back to find an escape out. The brunette haired man, then turns back to a crying Olivia.

He pulls her into an awkward-like hug. "There, there. Don't cry there. A whole year will come flying by, no time at all…" He releases Olivia from his arms and says to her, "What its your name?"

Olivia quickly wipes the tears off her face, slightly embarrassed, and sniffles. "O-Olivia. Who are you?"

The man smiles, and a twinkle of pride shone in his eyes. "I'm surprised that you ask, Olivia. I, am General Kozmotis Pitchiner, former Hero of the Golden Ages."


	3. You're Gonna Miss Me

**~Chapter Three~**

Olivia's eyes are as wide as disks when the man, said his name was Kozmotis Pitchiner. _I know now! He's the guy that Pitch used to be, back in the Golden Ages from that book I read…_ Olivia thought to herself.

"Well…now that we have our introductions…" Kozmotis trails off, not sure what to say next. An awkward silence takes place between them, leaving Olivia with her thoughts.

_Maybe Father Time took me back to the Golden Ages…to stop Kozmotis from becoming Pitch!_ Olivia thought, connecting it all together. _And he said something about answering my questions…maybe I can change the past!_ Hope surges through Olivia.

However, the young girl wonders how she would tell this to Kozmotis. Should she just say, "Hey Kozmotis, I was sent here form the future to save you from becoming the boogeyman! I'm sure that you won't think I'm crazy!"

Olivia shifts in her spot. She would probably need to think of a better away to stop Kozmotis from opening the cage.

"Do you want some tea, Olivia?" Kozmotis's voice suddenly offers, breaking into Olivia's thoughts.

She looks up, startled. "Uhh…yes?" she says, feeling very grown-up like answering the question.

Kozmotis nods and he says to Olivia, "Well, I'll just ready it then…" He adds more woods to a fire in front of him, with a pot of water on top, with some herb leaves on it.

As they both sit quietly waiting for the water to boil, Olivia can make up the whispers and gibberish that the shadows in their cage are hissing.

_**Let us out, let us out…**_

_**All we just want to do is just be free again…**_

_**Freedom, freedom is what we want…**_

_**It's so lonely isolated from the world…**_

_**LeT uS oUt!**_

Olivia jumps at the last whisper of the shadows. She looks into the cage, seeing shadows of animals, men, and monsters…

All of them seem to look up to her all at once, with their orange golden eyes, hungered and ravaged.

They all hiss at once, _**Oliviaaaaaaa…let us out. LET US OUT!**_

Olivia backs away, wide-eyed and terrified. Kozmotis looks up, worried for her. "Olivia, don't listen to them. It would only encourage them." He mutters, poking the fire with a stick.

Olivia can hear her heart thumping. _How can anyone stay in this place for three whole years? Listening to the whispers of these monsters…How can anyone take this?_

She looks over to Kozmotis, with a newfound respect. "You're very brave for staying here," she says in a small voice.

The general looks over to the young girl before him, and smiles. "Thank you for the compliment, Olivia," he says sincerely. "Being isolated for years to come and being trapped watching these monsters…would drive any man insane."

Olivia notices that as Kozmotis is saying this, he grips something around his neck, shivering. She suddenly remembers something. "Oh yeah! Here's your cloak…" Olivia hands it over to Kozmotis.

He smiles once again saying, "Thank you." Silence falls between them once again, with Kozmotis readying the tea into two cups. One looked chipped, while the other one looked like it'd been never used.

Kozmotis gives the new cup to Olivia, taking the other one. "Unfortunately, I have nothing to sweeten the tea. I hope that doesn't bother you." he says, sipping his tea.

Olivia nods, politely taking her cup. "It won't matter…" She takes a sip, and couldn't help but recoil. One, it tasted horrible without sugar. Two, she scalded her tongue from the hot beverage…

Kozmotis laughs in amusement. "Yes, the tea is quite strong. But you'll get used to it, once the next ration deliveries arrive…"

"Deliveries?" Olivia asks, pushing her tea off to the side, fanning her burnt tongue.

"Indeed. They come monthly for all of the years I've been here. But, people don't deliver it, it just transports here by magic." Kozmotis explains.

"Oh. Where are we anyway?" Olivia asks, looking out of the cave that only shows the scenery of a barren, empty wasteland.

"We're on the planet, ***(1)**Frei. It's an empty planet, devoid of any life, so it was of course the perfect setting to trap these fearlings…" Kozmotis scowls at the shadows trying to reach for his cloak, pulling it away from their reach.

"But why? Why would they choose you to watch them all alone?" Olivia asks, frowning.

Kozmotis sighs, staring into the empty cup in his hands. "They didn't choose. It was of my own choice and volunteer. I was the one who put the Fearlings reign of terror to an end, now I have to continue it."

Olivia stares at Kozmotis with wonder. "Won't you…miss anyone?" she asks vaguely.

The general of the Golden Age looks off to the distance. "Yes. Yes I do. But I know that they're safe, for the sake of this." He says firmly.

"Oh…" Olivia tries to think of something else. "When your time of watching the Fearlings is over, what will happen to them? Will anyone else watch them?"

Kozmotis shakes his head vigorously. "I would not allow such a thing! Nobody else should have to do this for years to come…it is simply uncalled for, and the Fearlings will only drive anyone else watching the Fearlings into insanity.

"Once my shift is over, the Lunaoffs and Constellations will have something to keep the Fearlings permanently sealed off forever."

"Okay. I hope that it'll work."

Silence falls again, with Kozmotis taking another cup of tea. Olivia takes a small sip of her untouched tea, with it cooled down, but it still tasting horrible.

The whispers immediately come back to Olivia's hearing, once the silence takes over.

_**Open the door Olivia…**_

_**We can get you and Kozmotis out…**_

_**We know that you don't belong to this place…this timeline…this age…**_

_**We can take you home if you just let us out…**_

Olivia's head snaps up at this. The Fearlings knew that she doesn't belong here? How could that be? The young girl could only stare at the shadows in disbelief, on the bridge of now knowing if she could trust them or not…

She shakes her head. Olivia was not a gullible person. But the whispers only fill her head. She tries to cover her ears, yet she could still hear the haunting whispers of the Fearlings.

Olivia shut her eyes, and squeezed her ears shut even harder, but to no avail. "Will those things ever stop?!" she cries out.

Kozmotis looks up, and shakes his head. "No. They're all quite persistent things…if you want, you may go inside the house outside. You have no need to be here, Olivia." He offers kindly.

Olivia glances outside, longing to get away from the whisperings of the Fearlings. Yet, she knew that if she leaves Kozmotis by himself, there's the possibility that he'll give in to them. Olivia refuses to be broken!

She shakes her head with determination, her chest puffing up with courage. "Nu-uh! No way!"

Kozmotis could only smile at Olivia's determination to stay with him. He felt touched by this. "So I see. Just bear with me."

Olivia nods, and she then remembers her bag that is on her shoulders. What is inside? She takes it off, and opens it. First, she finds the book that was the extra present given to her on Christmas day.

Going through it more, she finds a notebook, crayons, two of her favorite books, her ipod, nook tablet, and a cup for some reason. Funny, this was the bag that she packed up for a trip last week. At least Father Time was kind enough to give her some of her technology from her age.

Olivia then randomly remembered something about her cup. She takes it out, staring at it. It was a present given to her by one of her friends, Lily. She remembered how she first reacted to it.

"_Lily, what's with the cup?" Olivia asked, staring at it in her hands._

"_I gave it to you so that I would teach you the Cup Song!" Lily replied brightly._

"_But I don't know how to sing, or do the Cup Song."_

"_That's' why I'm going to teach you silly!"_

Olivia smiles to herself, remembering that every afterschool that Lily would persist to teach Olivia how to do the Cup Song. It took about a week for Olivia to learn it, and now Olivia knew it by heart.

After that, Olivia would attempt to teach it to her brother, but he would usually not pay any attention to her…

Olivia takes out the cup and sets it on the ground. She starts clapping to the tune of the Cup Song. Kozmotis looks up curiously, wondering what Olivia was doing.

Getting into the tune of clapping the Cup Song, the whispering seemed to stop. Kozmotis notices this too. Olivia pauses. The whispering comes back again. She starts clapping into tune. The whispering comes to a stop.

Olivia smiles and manages to muster jokingly, "Well, it looks like we have an audience who like's music!" Kozmotis smiles at this comment of hers, and chuckles.

Olivia starts getting into the beat of the Cup Song and starts singing in a not-too-bad-but-not-too-good singing voice:

I got my ticket for the long way run

Two bottle of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way run

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains

It's got river's

It's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

Kozmotis claps, with a cheery smile on his face, his eyes lightened up with happiness. "Well done Olivia! What is that song called?"

Olivia pauses for a moment. It'd be strange to call it, "The Cup Song," because it would seem so informal to Kozmotis. Oliva didn't even know the name of the song itself—kids would just called it, "The Cup Song," and others would immediately know what they're talking about.

So Olivia decided to make the name up of the song. "It's called, 'You're Gonna Miss Me." she says decidedly, to Kozmotis.

He raises an eyebrow. "You're_ Going_ to Miss Me?"

Olivia giggles at the polite, formal matter that he speaks with. "No, you gotta say, _gonna._ Not _going._"

Kozmotis sits back, a smile playing on his lips. "You're informal talk is undeniably strange Olivia…"

"It's called slang." Olivia states, smiling widely.

Kozmotis is silent for a moment. "…What is that?" he asks sheepishly, feeling slightly ignorant to what Olivia is saying, while she is giggling even more.

**A/N: I know, I know, the Cup Song is just overrated and too old now to even be mentioned in my fic, but what can I say? I think it's a good song to sing when you're in low spirits.**

**BTW, Frei, the planet that Kozmotis and Olivia are on with the Fearlings, is a word in German that means, "empty." Pretty cool, right? Thank you Google Translate!**

**That's just me. and as for Kozmotis's way of talking, I'm figuring he'll have a formal speech pattern, and it'll clash with Olivia's slang of talking, since, y'know, she's from the future or whatever…? IGNORE ME.**


	4. A Ghastly Message

**~Chapter Four~**

With a boost of spirits between Kozmotis and Olivia, they both relax slightly in the presence of each other. As they were both sitting, Olivia's started to feel drowsy. She starts wondering how long has it been since she's been on planet Frei with Kozmotis.

It seems as if they was no time kept on this planet. Olivia feels her eyelids drooping, about to slip away to sleep. She shook her head to wake up, and straightens herself up.

Kozmotis notices this and says, "Olivia, do you want to sleep in the house? I can see you're getting tired now."

Olivia tries to widen her eyes, but only ends up yawning. "No…I wanna stay here…" she mumbles, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

He smiles kindly at her, wondering why the girl was so determined to stay in the cave with him. "You're indeed a strange girl. I might as well bring a cot in here, to reach your accustoms." Kozmotis rises out of his post, going out of the cave.

Olivia gazes off sleepily after him, and her direction goes to the Fearlings in their imprisonment. They writhe and move around, still trying to find their escape. She stares at them, with a frown on her face.

"You know that I won't let you get Kozmotis…" she mutters to them, her arms crossed.

The Fearlings only hiss at Olivia in amusement and annoyance. All of them hiss at once, _**"You think a mere child like you could stop us? You can't stop Fate Olivia, nor change the past. Isn't that why Father Time bought you here? To teach you a lesson?"**_

Olivia scowls at the shadow monsters. "Just _how _do you things know that I was bought here by Father Time?"

The Fearlings only laugh at Olivia mockingly. _**"Weeeeee wooooon't telllllll yooooouuuuu! Seeeeeeecreeeeet…shhhhhhhhh…"**_

"Tell me!" Olivia says in protest.

However, the Fearlings only to continue to laugh at Olivia, as if it were the most hilarious thing that they only know what she doesn't know. Just then, Kozmotis returns, with a blanket and a cot dragging behind him.

He glances over to Olivia attentively, then over to the Fearlings. "Olivia, are you alright? Were they bothering you?"

Olivia shakes her head, a blank expression on her face. Kozmotis still looks at her with concern, as he sets down the cot with the blanket. Olivia snaps out her thoughts, and crawls onto the cot.

In a father-like way, Kozmotis tucks Olivia in the blankets, with nostalgia and sorrow shining in his eyes. Olivia notices this. "Is there something wrong, Kozmotis?"

The general quickly turns away, returning to his sitting position. "No, no, nothing to worry about…" Though his eyes looked shiny when he said this, the kind where it looks as if a person is about to cry.

Olivia frowns, clearly seeing that he's lying. It then occurs to her, that Kozmotis must be missing his daughter. She tries to think of something that would comfort him. Yet, she couldn't, and only drifts off to sleep.

"**Olivia…"**

"**Huh?" Olivia looks up, finding that she's standing out in the frozen wasteland of Frei. "What am I doing out here?" **

"**Olivia!" **

**She turns around, seeing that it's Father Time. "Father Time…?"**

"**I'm here to warn you something." **

"**What are you here to warn me about?" Olivia asks.**

"**Manny and Fate are quite angry for me taking you back into the past…you must come back with me immediately!" Father Time says severely, pounding his staff.**

**Olivia frowns, and crosses her arms. She retorts, "You're the one who brought me here, and you wanted me to change the past and prevent Kozmotis from becoming the boogeyman, right? That's exactly what I'm doing!"**

**Father Time's expression scrunches up with frustration. "No, you insolent girl! I simply bought you back in time in order to just be a speculator! You can't change anything what's meant to be and what will be! That's just the way of the universe and life!"**

"**You're wrong! I can change the past! I don't want Kozmotis to be Pitch!" Olivia yells, letting her heart get ahead of her head.**

"**Olivia, don't you dare do anything irrational! It was a mistake from the very beginning for me to bring you back in time! I'm violating the rules of my powers by bringing you back in time! Now listen to me, and accept things of how they'll be!" Father Time shouts.**

"**No…you can't make me! I won't go back! I want to help Kozmotis! He doesn't deserve to be the bad guy…!" Olivia says, starting to back away. She already felt sentimental over Kozmotis, even though she only spent a short amount of time with him.**

"**Olivia!" Father Time calls out, as she runs away. **

**Olivia runs wherever she could, with the landscape distorting around her. Whispers fill her ear saying, "You can't change the past…you can't stop fear…and the Fearlings **_**will**_** get that General…"**

"AHHH!" Olivia jolts up. She finds herself in the cave once again, with Kozmotis at her side, with a concerned look.

"Olivia! Thank goodness! You were yelling in your sleep…it seems, as if you were having a nightmare." Kozmotis says, his blue eyes intent with a fatherly anxiety. He glances over to the Fearlings. "It could be that their presence is finally getting into you…a child should not be this close in range to them."

Olivia rubs her eyes, remembering the conversation between her and Father Time. Could he be right…? She shakes her head, not knowing what to believe anymore. She then looks up to a worried Kozmotis, and manages to smile.

"Don't worry about me, I just don't want you to be alone with these things…"

**A/N: I know that I was kinda repetitive through this chapter about saying that, "You can't change the past," but hey, I don't want Olivia to be COMPLETELY oblivious…just some epic foreshadowing coming into play. ;) IGNORE ME. **


	5. An Attempt to Knit

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, just got lazy after Halloween, if ya know what I'm saying. ;)**

**~Chapter Five~**

After Olivia woke up, she couldn't help but wonder what Father Time said. If he didn't sent her back to save Kozmotis, than what was his real motive? Was it just to send her back in time to watch Kozmotis become Pitch again? She was just sent back here to be a, "spectator," and Father Time expects just to sit back and watch?

She sighs, not knowing what to do or what to think anymore. Olivia then glances up, looking over to Kozmotis. She allows herself a small gasp of surprise, seeing that Kozmotis Pitchiner was…knitting!

Olivia laughs out loud, seeing the frustrated expression on his face as he attempts to move the needles in his hands to make…_something_, out of the green yarn that he's knitting out of.

His head snaps up, seeing that she saw him attempting to knit. He flushes, turning red in the face, very flustered. "Erm…Olivia! I didn't know you were watching…" he mutters, struggling to put away the yarn and needles.

Olivia shakes her head, laughing even more. "No, don't put it away! What are you trying to make?" she questions, trying to surpass her wide grin.

Kozmotis manages to smile through the redness of his face. "I'm trying to make…a scarf…for my daughter."

Olivia cocks her head, seeing that this was the first time that Kozmotis was mentioning his daughter. Though, his eyes drop and his expression saddens when he mentions her. She decides not to push any further about information of his family.

_He'll just say it when he's more comfortable to tell me about himself and his daughter._ Olivia thought considerately. "How long have you been knitting? Did you just started?" she asks, changing the subject, acknowledging the mass of yarn jumbled in Kozmotis's hands.

He turns even more red in the face. "Actually Olivia, I've been practicing for two years…" he mumbles, scratching his head.

Olivia couldn't help but burst out into more laughter. "Epic fail!" she says, laughing, tears squeezing out of her eyes.

"Yes, yes, you don't need to mock me Olivia!" Kozmotis says in mock irritation, but slightly chuckling along with her. "I suppose that it is quite a failure, having two whole years of practice, yet I still haven't mastered it." he admits sheepishly.

"Can I try knitting? I sometimes see my grandma knitting herself when she visits my family and I! But she's so good at it! In fact, old people are always good at knitting!" Olivia says in wonder.

Kozmotis laughs. "I suppose that is a stereotypical talent that elders have. Maybe I'm just not old enough yet," he says, joking.

Olivia giggles, taking the needles and yarn that Kozmotis is handing over to her. Her smile then fades away, with her staring at the knitting material in her hands. "Uhm…one question." She says, continuing to stare at it.

"What is it?"

"…Just how do you make a scarf out of these things?"

The general laughs even more. "Well, my…daughter, made a picture book for in order for me to learn how to knit while I'm away here. She does love knitting a lot of things for me…" He explains, his eyes fogging over for a moment. Then, he snaps out of it, taking out a book.

Olivia opens it in curiosity, and sees neatly drawn pictures of how to knit inside. "You're daughter's a great drawer," Olivia compliments, flipping through the pages.

"Indeed. She always wanted to become a gardener and an artist when she grew up…" Kozmotis mutters.

"Oh! That's pretty neat." Olivia says in attempt to be cheerful. "So…back to knitting. We make this loop first? A slip knot?" she says, pointing to one drawing.

Kozmotis nods, watching Olivia make the knot, according to the pictures and directions. "And then…I put it on a needle." She says, putting her knot on it. "Seems easy so far…and then I have to do something called a, 'cast on.' What's next Kozmotis?"

He glances down at the hand drawn book. "Well…you hold the string like this." Kozmotis says, pointing to a picture in the book.

"Uh-huh."

"Then twist it around your hand like that."

"Okay…?"

"And after that, you twist it around your hand again above the needle in this position."

"You're kidding me, right Kozmotis?"

"No, I am not trying to "kid" with you Olivia."

"Can you try it?"

"I always get quite confused at this part Olivia, I thought you wanted to try."

"This is harder than it looks…"

"Yes indeed. It doesn't hurt to try."

"Oh, don't tease me!"

A few minutes later, Olivia only ended up tying the yarn in her hands along with the needles. "Uhhhhh…ta-da?" she says meekly, holding up her knotted up hands. Kozmotis and Olivia stare at each other for a moment. They then burst out into fits of laughter, completely forgetting about the isolation and whispers of the Fearlings.

**A/N: Oh my gosh…TOO MUCH FLUFF! Don't worry folks, there's a lot more where that came from! And I know this is taking place way, way back then, so knitting probably doesn't exist, but for the heck of it!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Wazaap peeps! Sorry for the long updates nowadays! Guess what? The fourth book of "The Guardians of Childhood" by William Joyce has just came out-and I read it! Hurrah! In the book, so much more is filled in on the past of Pitch Black-and I have to say, it was great and sad at the same time, plus it wasn't anything what I was quite expecting about the details of his past. Because of this, I'll do a re-make of the story since I got more in depth of Pitch's past. I hope you guys are okay with this! **


End file.
